Una carta sin destino
by edwardina-NY
Summary: Como unas simples cartas pueden causar el dolor mas grande. Lily y Snape durante el ascenso del Sr. tenebroso.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son todos del mundo Harry Potter y de la Rowling. No hago esto con intención de lucrarme aunque si alguno me quiere comprar los derechos de autor y hacer una película…yo encantada!!jajajajajajajajaa_

_Hola, este fic es una pequeña locura que me vino mientras intentaba escribir una escena de otro fic. Se me metió tanto en la cabeza que hasta que no lo escribí no pude seguir con la otra._

_Es el primero que publico, y sólo espero que os guste._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**De: ****Lily Evans Potter**

**En: ****Clifton Avenue, Valle de Godric (Hillcaster)**

**Para : ****Severus Snape**

**En: ****Arwood Avenue, Richmond (London)**

_Navidades del 197__8_

Mi querido Sev

La vida en el campo es maravillosa. Lo tengo que reconocer.

Al principio la idea de James no me acababa de convencer.

Sabes perfectamente que siempre he dicho que soy una chica de ciudad y que eso de vivir rodeada de plantas y animales no era lo mío…pero ahora…sinceramente, creo que no puedo imaginarme una vida mejor que la que estoy viviendo.

Siento no haber dado noticias antes, pero para que me perdones solo te diré una palabra: MUDANZAS.

Ha sido una autentica locura.

Tendrías que haber visto la cara de James cuando entramos en nuestra nueva casa…¡¡¡SOLO SE VEIAN CAJAS!!!

Pobrecito mío…un poco más y lo tengo que llevar a San Musgo para sacarle el susto. Me decía con pesar que aún utilizando magia necesitaríamos un mes para dejarlo todo ordenado.

Este marido mío es un exagerado…sólo hemos necesitado 2 semanas.

La casa es preciosa. Es mucho más pequeña que donde vivíamos antes. Ésta, sólo tiene dos plantas y unas pocas habitaciones, pero mucha, mucha claridad; además…¿para que queremos tantas habitaciones, si sólo estamos él y yo?

Sev, debes prometerme que intentaras venir algún día a visitarnos.

Pero, cuéntame…¿Qué tal todo por Londres?, una pequeña parte de mí te envidia por vivir allí; sobretodo ahora en fiestas, con todas las luces de la ciudad y ese espíritu navideño que se nota en el ambiente; aunque aquí tampoco nos podemos quejar, y la gente del pueblo es muy amable, y aún no nos habíamos acabado de instalar cuando ya habían pasado por casa todos y cada uno de los vecinos para conocernos.

Sabes…lo que mas voy a echar de menos son las tardes donde nos reuníamos todos juntos. Sé que ahora que yo no estoy, no te reunirás tanto con Sirius y Remus, pero ya hicisteis las paces y ahora también son tus amigos.

Tu amiga que te desea unas felices fiestas

Lily


	2. Chapter 2

**De: ****Severus Snape**

**En: ****Arwood Avenue, Richmond (London)**

**Para: Lily Evans Potter**

**En: Clifton Avenue, Valle de Godric (Hillcaster)**

_20 de Enero de 1979_

Mi querida Lily

Cuanto me alegro de que hayas sobrevivido a la mudanza, y hubiera pagado mil skics por ver la cara de Potter.

Sabía que el campo te encantaría, y aunque eso implique que no nos podamos ver a menudo, sabes que me alegro mucho por ti. Tú felicidad siempre ha sido algo muy importante para mí.

Me encantaría ir a visitaros, aunque no sé si será posible ahora que por fin he conseguido el ansiado ascenso que buscaba.

Ya puedes felicitarme, el que ahora te escribe ya es jefe del departamento de control del uso de pociones. Sé que no se trata de un departamento importante pero yo me siento muy orgulloso de haberlo conseguido.

Ahora tengo trabajo para aburrirme, pero intento al menos un par de veces ir al Callejón Diagón o al Caldero Chorreante para encontrarme con Lupin y Black. No puedo decir que seamos íntimos amigos, pero como tú misma dijiste una vez; no se puede estar anclado en el pasado para siempre.

Sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, así que, aunque me salga el trabajo por las orejas, intentaré encontrar unos días para ir a tu nueva casa. La que espero que aunque sea más pequeña tenga un pequeño rincón para éste mago.

Por cierto, el otro día me encontré en el Ministerio por casualidad a Lucius Malfoy. ¿Le recuerdas? Estaba cambiado, no sé como describirlo, casi ni lo reconozco, y aunque te parezca extraño, él si se acordaba de mí.

Tuyo siempre

Sev


	3. Chapter 3

**De: ****Lily Evans Potter**

**En: Clifton Avenue,Valle de Godric (Hillcaster)**

**Para: ****Severus Snape**

**En: Arwood Avenue, Richmond (London)**

16 de febrero de 1979.

¿Que te han ascendido? Pero que calladito que te lo tenías.

Sabes que con un simple felicidades no tendría suficiente, así que ya estas buscando el momento para venir a visitarnos para celebrarlo con una gran fiesta.

No quiero que vuelvas a decir nunca más que tu departamento no es importante. Siempre te he dicho que lo importante en esta vida es hacer las cosas que te gustan y hacerlas lo mejor posible.

Sé que adoras las pociones. En Howgarts siempre sacabas mejores notas que yo, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, así que estoy segura que ese puesto es el idóneo para ti, y que tú vas ha hacerlo importante.

Me alegra saber que te ves con los chicos, y sobre Malfoy…¿es ese mismo Malfoy que era el prefecto de tu casa?

Siempre me pareció un hombre extraño, algo excluyente, pero la gente cambia y sabes que me alegro que él se acuerde de ti.

Sev, han empezado a llegar rumores sobre extraños sucesos en la comunidad mágica de Londres.

Sabes que no soy una persona que se fíe mucho de ese tipo de noticias, pero por alguna razón, éstas me dejaron intranquila.

Prométeme que iras con cuidado y por favor vigila de mi parte a esos 2 locos que tenemos como amigos.

Tu amiga

Lily


	4. Chapter 4

**De: ****Severus Snape**

**En: Arwood Avenue, Richmond (London)**

**Para: Lily Evans Potter**

**En: ****Clifton Avenue, Valle de Godric (Hillcaster)**

25 de marzo de 1979.

Querida Lily

No tienes de que preocuparte.

Ha habido revueltas y algunas desapariciones; es verdad.

Pero ya sabes que cuando hay un nuevo sistema siempre hay grupos disidentes o radicales que pretenden tomarse la justicia por su mano.

Creo que este nuevo líder puede ser beneficioso para la comunidad mágica, aunque sinceramente no sé hasta que punto.

Me he ido encontrando una cuantas veces más con Malfoy. Sus reuniones son interesantes y he conocido a su familia y amigos más cercanos.

Tiene algunas ideas que comparto en cierta medida y si todo avanza como ellos esperan tal vez veamos el surgir de una nueva comunidad mágica más fuerte y preparada para avanzar hacia el futuro.

Hay muchas cosas por cambiar y mejorar y creo que trabajando en el Ministerio podremos hacerlo de forma rápida y con pocos altercados.

Aunque ya sabes que cuando hay cambios mucha gente se altera y hay grupos que se resisten a evolucionar o que lo quieren hacer demasiado rápido.

Lily, Londres ahora mismo es un hervidero y la gente está notando como algo mejor se acerca. La gente esta ansiosa y creo que muchos se unirán a ese nuevo líder que pronto aparecerá.

Siempre tuyo

Sev


	5. Chapter 5

**De: ****Lily Evans Potter**

**En: Clifton Avenue, Valle de Godric (Hillcaster)**

**Para: ****Severus Snape**

**En : Arwood Avenue, Richmond (London)**

18 de abril de 1979.

Sev, poco a poco me van angustiando más las noticias que me llegan de Londres.

Sé que los chicos no me quieren contar todo lo que sucede para que no me preocupe, pero así, lo único que consiguen es que me preocupe más. Sé que en ti puedo confiar y tú me lo contaras todo.

Siempre hemos sido amigos, y aunque hemos tenido épocas de baches, nuestra amistad siempre ha sobrevivido a ellos.

Hace unos pocos días, uno de los amigos de Batilda Bagshot, vino al pueblo y nos contó terribles historias sobre desapariciones y detenciones de magos de padres no mágicos. Empiezo a asustarme.

Puede que tengas razón y solo sean grupos aislados e independientes que se rebelan, pero eso no impide que me inquiete.

No sé si te habrán comentado algo, pero ayer oí a los chicos decir que se unirán a algún tipo de grupo de resistencia, por favor, vigílales. Sé que tú eres el más sensato de todos, así que te pido que seas la voz de la conciencia del grupo ya que a mí, ya no me quieren hacer ni caso.

Con cariño

Lily


	6. Chapter 6

**Desde: ****DEPARTAMENTO DEL CONTROL DE POCIONES**

**En: Ministerio de Magia, London**

**Para: Lily Evans Potter**

**En: ****Clifton Avenue, Valle de Godric (Hillcaster)**

10 de mayo de 1979.

Lily

Como puedes ver te escribo desde mi despacho. Debo hacerlo así, pues se ha impuesto un nuevo control sobre las cartas, y enviándola desde el Ministerio evito el registro.

Te pido por favor, que no me mandes más cartas.

Ahora esta prohibida la correspondencia con gente como tú, y recibir correspondencia tuya solo me podría provocar problemas.

Hablas de nuestra amistad, y tienes razón, a sobrevivido a mucho. Yo me he considerado siempre tu amigo, a pesar de que fueras una hija de no mágicos.

Creo que lo que actualmente necesita la comunidad mágica es limpiarse de impurezas y una de ellas, tal vez, la más grande, sea sin lugar a dudas los sangre sucia.

El Sr. Tenebroso es el líder que esta comunidad necesitaba. A partir de ahora todo ira mejor.

Es el mejor antídoto para conseguir alzar la comunidad mágica al status que se merece.

Podemos decir que a pesar de tu condición hemos podido ser amigos, por eso mismo, considero conveniente que cortemos nuestra correspondencia.

Las cosas ahora han cambiado y los tuyos no tienen lugar en esta nueva comunidad mágica.

Severus


	7. Chapter 7

**De: Lily Evans Potter**

**En: Clifton Avenue, Valle de Godric (Hillcaster)**

**A la atención del Sr. Abbot**

**Para: Severus Snape**

**En: Richmond (London)**

15 de mayo de 1979.

¿Realmente eres tú?

Después de leer tu carta no pude evitar sentirme desfallecer.

Esa carta es imposible que la haya escrito mi amigo de la infancia.

Sev, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

La única respuesta que mi corazón puede aceptar es que me hayas escrito esas líneas por miedo a la censura. Tú mismo me decías al principio de la carta que existía la posibilidad de que revisaran el correo, por esa misma razón te hago llegar esta carta mediante un amigo de total confianza que viaja a Londres.

Sev, con un simple "si" me conformo.

Mándame una carta y si me dices "si", yo entenderé que todo lo dicho anteriormente se debe al miedo a quedar expuesta nuestra amistad.

Por favor, necesito leer lo que mi corazón siente, que detrás de estos escritos esta mi viejo amigo que jugaba conmigo cuando éramos pequeños. ¿Te acuerdas?

Con cariño

Lily


	8. Chapter 8

**Desde: DEPARTAMENTO DEL CONTROL DE POCIONES**

**Para: ****Lily Evans Potter**

**En: Clifton Avenue, Valle de Godric (Hillcaster)**

28 de mayo de 1979.

La respuesta a tu pregunta es "NO".

Eres una sentimental.

Tu misma me lo dijiste una vez no se puede estar anclado en el pasado para siempre.

Avanza Lily.

Comprende que ahora ya no somos amigos.

No me vuelvas a escribir nunca más.

Hablas de nuestra amistad, pues lo único que puedo decirte, es que ésta ya está concluida.

Severus Snape

Jefe del Departamento del Control de Pociones.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Stephie Lovegood Black: **__muchíiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por tu rewiev. Me ha hecho muchíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisima ilusión._

_Ya había perdido un poco la esperaza y aunque había decidido seguir publicando hasta que estuviese todo, empecé a pensar que a lo mejor no estaba gustando._

_Aquí te dejo con 2 cartas más._

_Espero que las disfrutes…_

_Te prometo que no tardaré una semana en publicar la contestación a estas cartas de la pobre Lily._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**De: Lily Evans Potter**

**En: Clifton Avenue, Valle de Godric (Hillcaster)**

**Al Jefe de Departamento del Control de Pociones (London)**

**Para: Severus Snape**

21 de junio de 1979.

Confío en que mandándote directamente esta carta al Ministerio no la registren.

Sé que no debo escribirte, y me prometí a mi misma que no lo haría, pero Sev necesito tu ayuda.

Remus y Sirius han desaparecido. No tenemos noticias suyas desde hace días y estoy muy preocupada.

Sé que ahora tus ideas ya no concuerdan con nosotros pero por favor necesito que averigües que les ha pasado.

Sé que tienes influencias. Eres amigo de ese tal Malfoy.

Por favor, Sev

Tuya

Lily


	10. Chapter 10

**De: ****Lily Evans Potter**

**En: Clifton Avenue, Valle de Godric (Hillcaster)**

**Al Jefe de Departamento del Control de Pociones (London)**

**Para Severus Snape**

09 de julio de 1979.

Sev, no he recibido noticias tuyas.

Los chicos continúan sin aparecer.

Tengo mucho miedo de que les haya pasado algo grave.

Por favor, Sev, si nuestra amistad ha significado algo para ti, aunque fuera en el pasado, necesito que me ayudes.

Sólo necesito saber que les ha pasado.

Lo único que sabemos es que fueron a una reunión a casa de unos amigos y ya no regresaron a su casa.

Son buenos chicos…Sev por favor, intenta ayudarles, al menos intenta averiguar algo.

Sabes que no busco poner en peligro tu vida, para mi sigues siendo mi amigo, pero necesito saber que les ha pasado.

Tu amiga

Lily


	11. Chapter 11

_**Stephie Lovegood Black: **_Hola!!!

Lo prometido es deuda…aquí te dejo la contestación de Sev…

Aunque no se yo si es lo que esperabas…jajajajajaja

Por cierto…

Esto NO ES EL FIN…aún quedan unas cuantas sorpresas más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**De: Severus Snape**

**En: Arwood Avenue, Richmond (London)**

**Para: Lily Evans Potter**

**En: Clifton Avenue, Valle de Godric (Hillcaster)**

02 de agosto de 1979.

Lamento comunicarles que a lo referente a sus amigos, éstos se encuentran presos.

Son unos insensatos. Ellos mismos se lo buscaron por andando con malas compañías y con peores intenciones.

Hace poco más de una semana llegaron a mi casa con el propósito de refugiarse en ella, ya que un grupo de buenos mortífagos le seguían los pasos.

Yo me negué.

Como fiel seguidor del Sr. Tenebroso mi deber era repudiarles y hacer notificación rápida de su paradero para que los detuvieran y recibieran su merecido castigo.

Te exijo que no me escribas más.

Ya has obtenido la información que tanto ansiabas.

A partir de ahora, tus cartas ya no son bienvenidas en mi casa.

Severus Snape

Jefe de Departamento del Control de Pociones


	12. Chapter 12

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**ATENCIÓN: **_Esta carta y las dos próximas pueden resultar extrañas._

_No me he equivocado, ni he mezclado historias._

_Puede que ahora no se entiendan, pero son necesarias y en un futuro (no muy lejano) se entenderán perfectamente._

_Ahora……………¡¡¡¡a leer!!!!_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**De: Posada de Cornamenta**

**En: Clifton Avenue, Valle de Godric (Hillcaster)**

**Para: Severus Snape**

**En: Arwood Avenue, Richmond (London)**

19 de agosto de 1979

Mi querido amigo y compañero fiel

Aquí el tiempo es fabuloso, espero que en Londres las noches también sean despejadas.

Aquí podemos disfrutar de la contemplación de las estrellas. ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que pudiste disfrutar tú de ellas?

Gracias por enviarnos esos frascos de pociones que tanto necesitábamos. Nos han ayudado mucho.

Realmente los muggles son ingeniosos en muchas cosas pero aún necesitan mejorar mucho en su sistema de sanidad.

Sin tus pociones los niños hubieran tardado mucho más en recuperarse.

Vigila con los posibles cambios de tiempo

Cornamenta


	13. Chapter 13

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Como ves, aquí esta la ansiada continuación…aunque todavía deberás esperar un poquito más para saber que pasa…. _

_Jajajajajajajaja(que malvada que soy)_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**De: Posada de Cornamenta**

**En: Clifton Avenue, Valle de Godric (Hillcaster)**

**Para: Severus Snape**

**En: Arwood Avenue, Richmond (London)**

12 de septiembre de 1979

Mi querido amigo, fiel a la causa.

Tu última carta llegó por error a los vecinos muggles. Estas lechuzas cada día están más desorientadas.

La vecina dice que la próxima vez escribas una carta donde se pueda entender algo.

Estos muggles no saben leer entrelineas.

Por aquí todo perfecto.

El sábado pasado llovió y nos fastidio algunos planes pero tranquilo, que se pudo solventar a tiempo.

Espero que tú lo tengas todo en orden, como siempre.

Podríamos hacer alguna reunión con nuestros amigos algún día de estos.

Sabes que todo estarán encantados de volver a verte pronto. Eres un ejemplo para todos nosotros.

Todos te mandan ánimos y abrazos cariñosos.

Cornamenta


	14. Chapter 14

_Mil gracias a todos aquellos que han dado a mi historia un pequeño lugar en sus historias favoritas, y en sus alertas; y también a mi querida _**Stephie Lovegood Black, **_por dejarme siempre una review._

_Aquí os dejo con otra carta especial…_

_Como prometí, la resolución está a punto de llegar…_

_Será a mediados de la próxima semana_

_Mil besos_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**De: Posada de Cornamenta**

**En: Clifton Avenue, Valle de Godric (Hillcaster)**

**Para: Severus Snape**

**En: Arwood Avenue, Richmond (London)**

20 de octubre de 1979

Mi querido y fiel revolucionario

Tus valientes acciones nos ayudan a continuar firmes en nuestra causa.

Creo sinceramente que eres demasiado temerario, algún día te atraparan.

No creo que los mortífagos esos sean tan estúpidos como tú los pintas.

Recuerda que es necesario que nos escribas pronto.

No te olvides de que la semana próxima es el aniversario de la abuela.

Esta mujer, aún a su edad y aún no se acostumbra a que todos nosotros hagamos magia.

Se avecina temporal, así que vigila que no te atrape.

Saludos cariñosos

Cornamenta


	15. Chapter 15

_Aquí os resuelvo el pequeño misterio..._

_¿Es lo que os imaginabais?_

_El final se acerca…sólo quedan 2 cartas más…_

_Disfrutar _

**  
**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**De: Severus Snape**

**En: Arwood Avenue, Richmond (London)**

**Para: James Potter**

**En: Clifton Avenue, Valle de Godric (Hillcaster)**

08 de noviembre de 1979.

Por Merlín, Potter, ¿que haces?

Sé que te dolió lo de tus amigos, y entiendo por que lo haces pero piensa que así lo único que consigues es poner mi vida también en peligro.

Pero que locuras de cartas que mandas.

Hace dos días mis superiores me llamaron para que les diera explicaciones de tus cartas.

Me torturaron e intentaron averiguar que tipo de claves secreta había en ellas, y quienes eran todas esas personas que aparecen mencionadas en tus mensajes.

¿Pero que pretendes? ¿Quieres que me maten?

Dudo que a mi me encerraran, directamente me harán desaparecer.

Trabajo en el Ministerio, por Merlín, Potter.

Para. Detente. No me mandes más cartas.

Sé que nunca fuimos amigos, pero detente, por Lily.

Ella ha sido la única persona capaz de hacer que estuviéramos juntos en una misma habitación y no discutiéramos.

Por ella, pon fin a esta locura, por favor.

Si continuas pones mi vida en la cuerda floja. Detente

Por el recuerdo de una ligera amistad

Severus


	16. Chapter 16

_Lo primero, es que me perdonéis por el retraso._

_Me ha abducido la Universidad…la culpa es de los exámenes finales._

_Pero al final he podido colgar este capitulo._

_Ya sólo falta el epilogo, que prometo colgarlo en cuanto me libere de los estudios…así que deberéis esperar pacientemente 2 semanas más._

_Un beso._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**De: ****Lily Evans Potter**

**En: Clifton Avenue, Valle de Godric (Hillcaster)**

**Para: ****Severus Snape**

**En: Arwood Avenue, Richmond (London)**

Navidades de 1979.

Sev,

Sé que dijiste que no debo escribirte, y que nuestra amistad se concluyó. Pero me niego a pensar que eso sea así.

Te hago llegar estas pequeñas líneas, sólo para darte buenas noticias, que en los tiempos que corren son realmente escasas.

Los chicos han vuelto.

Están algo magullados y doloridos pero dicen que son jóvenes y fuertes, y saldrán a delante.

Digamos que su regreso fue gracias a que, cuando estamos en problemas surge nuestra parte animal que llevamos dentro.

Sé que también te alegraras de que estén a salvo. Sé que nunca has sido tan frío como has intentado demostrar.

El hecho de que hayan regresado ha supuesto un gran alivio para mí.

Estos últimos meses han sido muy duros y el hecho de estar siempre preocupada no ha ayudado en nada a mi embarazo.

Sí, estoy embarazada. Para el verano esperamos a nuestro primer hijo.

Ahora mismo, James y yo no podríamos ser más felices.

Sev, los chicos han regresado, pero aún faltas tú por volver.

Sabes que siempre estaré esperándote con los brazos abiertos, porque pese a todo, yo te sigo considerando mi amigo.

Con el cariño de nuestra eterna amistad.

Lily.


	17. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

¿Devuelta?...¿como que "sin destino"?

¿Que sucede Lily?

¿Que significa eso de "sin destino"?

Cariño tranquilízate…en tu estado no te puedes poner nerviosa…recuerda lo que dijo el mendimago.

James… ¿que significa esto?- le dijo entregándole el sobre color sepia que tenía en sus manos. Ese sobre contenía la última carta que le había enviado a Severus, esas Navidades pasadas.

Pues…

No sabía que decirle, o mejor dicho, no sabía como decirle lo que él ya sabía.

El hecho de que una carta no fuera entregada en estos tiempos sólo podía significar una cosa.

Algo que sabía de antemano que sería muy doloroso para su esposa, pero algo que él, al fin y al cabo, había provocado.

Cariño, no lo entiendo. Si él se hubiera cambiado de dirección… bueno la lechuza habría sabido como encontrarle, ¿no? Siempre ha sido así.

Lo que no acabo de entender es este sello. ¿Quien lo ha puesto?

James Potter no sabía como contárselo a su mujer y el estado en el que se encontraba tampoco beneficiaba a su causa.

Lily…siéntate…tenemos que hablar.

Jamás esas tres palabras habían hecho tanto daño a la mujer. Sabía que algo terrible se avecinaba y el rostro de preocupación en su marido no presagiaba que pudiera estar equivocada.

James intentó explicar de la manera mas suave posible lo sucedido, aunque hay cosas en esta vida que es imposible de suavizar.

Por desgracia todos los magos en aquellos duros meses habían ido aprendiendo con dolor que significaba recibir una carta con el sello de "sin destino".

Sólo podía significar que el destinatario del correo había sido detenido, enviado a Azkaban o en el peor de los casos, lo habían matado.

Poner "sin destino" era la manera que el Ministerio controlado por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, avisaba a los demás magos que a ellos no se les engañaba, traicionaba o simplemente, discutía.

Esa era una señal de que los próximos podían ser ellos.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya hemos llegado al final de la historia.

Quiero dar las gracias a todos y cada uno de los que habéis dedicado un pedacito de vuestro tiempo en leer mi pequeña historia, y en especial a aquellos que me han agregado a favoritos y a las alertas.

También dar un millón de gracias a esas dos personitas que me han dejado sus comentarios a lo largo de la historia.

Chicas, recibir vuestros comentarios, me han animado enormemente, así que Stephie Lovegood Black y PamLess gracias por dedicarme unos minutos para darme vuestra opinión.

.

Espero que os haya gustado mi historia y con un poco de suerte me animo a publicar alguna otra historia.


End file.
